


Sometimes

by Afflitto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afflitto/pseuds/Afflitto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some late-night Dennor relationship musings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am and tumblr seemed to like it, so I'll post it here too.

Sometimes Mathias treats Lukas like glass.

Tender fingers brush across sculpted cheekbones and trace a delicate jaw.  His reverent sigh upon Lukas’s face is as gentle as his touch and as close as a kiss, his own lips inches from his.  Mathias’s eyes are hooded but watching.  Lukas’s are piercing in a way that only jagged shards could be.

His palms graze down Lukas’s graceful neck and across his clavicles and down his shoulders.  His skin is so cool but so warm.  He feels the gentle rise and fall of his breathing and a flutter of a heart when his kisses mark his chest.

Sometimes Mathias treats Lukas like an addiction.

A hunger gnaws his stomach and he must consume.  His nails dig into Lukas’s back as his mouth pries into his.  He mutters into his neck.  Hips rock and bodies slide.  Lukas is just as wanting as he, and he urges him on, fingers pressing and teeth nipping.  They try to pull impossibly close as if they could swallow the other up and rub each other raw.

There is heat and there is lust.  Groans and sighs are as harsh as abrasive palms and desperate kisses.

Sometimes Mathias treats Lukas like an old lover.

Mathias is reading the paper while Lukas sips at his morning coffee.  They enjoy silence across the table while sheer curtains drift in light that floats with dust.  But then Mathias catches Lukas’s eye with his crooked grin and scoots closer to rest his head against Lukas’s shoulder.  Lukas hums and takes another sip, but his hand slips into Mathias’s.  


End file.
